


Nightmare

by Daisyith



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyith/pseuds/Daisyith
Summary: Sebastian wakes in the middle of the night after a distressing dream...





	

The skin beneath Seb’s touch was ice cold. It had paled in colour, the usual rosy red staining the round cheeks not present. The subtle rising and falling of his chest had stopped, replaced instead with a eerie stillness. The man was silent, not even the steady beating of his heart could be heard. There was no warm breath escaping from between parted lips, there was no cheerful grin plastered across the face. The chocolate brown held no warmth, no love, no comfort. They were emotionless. He was lifeless. This was the man Seb had falled in love with. But this was no longer Dan.

\--- 

Sebastian’s heart was racing, pounding against his chest as his eyes opened wide. There was a thin layer of sweat coating his skin, leaving it shimmering in the moonlight. A small bead trickled down his forehead, falling onto his cheek. His chest felt too tight, a panic rising throughout his body. Every breath inwards was shallow, insufficient as he was left gasping for oxygen. It was just a nightmare, he tried to tell himself. But it didn’t matter. Cradling the lifeless body had felt so real.

Seb sat upright, drawing his knees to his chest and hugging them tightly. The change in angle left Seb looking at Dan beside him, the body looking so pale and still in the dimly lit room that he felt the tears bubbling. It felt more real than ever. Sebastian took his bottom lip between his teeth, biting down on the sensitive skin in the hope that he could quell the tears and push away the upset. It was just a nightmare. But it didn’t matter. Seb rested his forehead against his bare knee as he let the bubbles of emotion spill down his cheeks. Huge, ugly sobs slipped from between his parted lips.

Sebastian couldn’t imagine losing the man he loved. He feared having to live a life without him, having to look after their son Max by himself. He didn’t know what he’d do if he couldn’t see that smile again or hear the infectious chuckle. He wasn’t sure how he’d cope with the gentle kisses or loving touches. It was a life Seb didn’t even want to think about. But thanks to his unconscious slumber leaving unpleasant images in his mind, it felt as though he was living that life.

He felt warm hands circle his waist, drawing him back to a horizontal position. The skin was rough against his body, calloused fingers a result of years at the wheel but Seb didn’t mind, he loved them. He was pulled to Dan’s body, to rest his head against his bare chest. Here, he could hear the beating of his heart, feel his head move in time with every breath. Here, he could tell Dan was still living. The relief only made the sobs louder as Dan’s hand rubbed soothing circles against his lower back. 

After a few moments, once Sebastian had calmed slightly to the point that every breath was no longer a desperate gasp for air, Dan spoke, “Hey Sebby…” He murmured softly, “What’s wrong?” There was concern and worry evident in his voice as he looked at his husband.

Seb turned his head into Dan’s body, hiding as a warm blush spread over his cheeks. It was silly, he knew it was, “Nightmare.” He answered, the word slightly muffled against Dan’s skin.

Dan lifted his hand, gently threading it through Seb’s hair. He combed the wild strands, twisting and twirling them around his fingertips for a moment before continuing, “What happened Seb?” He asked curiously, never before had he seen Seb in such a state during the middle of the night.

There was a moment of silence before Seb spoke, “I dreamt you’d crashed the car and didn’t make it.” He sniffled and wiped carelessly at his eyes, “I was all alone…”

“Oh Seb darling…” Dan murmured. He placed his hand against Seb’s cheek, gently cupping the skin. His thumb smoothed over it, catching the fallen tears. He dipped his head, placing a small kiss against Seb’s forehead, “It’s alright now love, it was just a dream. I’m still here aren’t I?” He felt Seb nod slightly against his chest, “And let me tell you I’m not going anywhere. You’re stuck with me for a very long time I’m afraid.” He said, smiling down at the tearful man.

Seb managed a weak smile in return, “Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“I know love, me neither…” Dan reached for Seb’s hand, gently spinning the silver band that rested on his finger, “We’re stuck with each other forever. Now why don’t you try and get some more sleep? I promise I’ll be right here, I’m not going anywhere.”

Sebastian nodded. He shifted his body a little, finding a comfortable position as he let his eyelashes flutter shut. He knew it was just a silly dream, nothing real. And with Dan’s arm wrapped protectively around his waist, he was able to slip back into a deep slumber.

Despite the sleep tugging at his eyes, Dan forced himself to stay awake until he felt Seb’s body fall limp against his touch. His hand had not yet stilled, gently rubbing small patterns into Seb’s back, hoping that they were somewhat comforting to the German. He would do anything to protect the man he loved, would even stay up late into the night for him. He could hear gentle snuffles from Sebastian and knew that he had fallen asleep. He whispered a quiet, “I love you.”, not wanting to disturb him before closing his own eyes. He knew Seb was no longer upset, that it had just been a disturbing dream. With that knowledge, Dan let the much needed sleep wash over him as the couple slept peacefully in each other’s embrace until the early hours of the afternoon..


End file.
